


Privacy

by snotgirl (taegi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, hand holding, space date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegi/pseuds/snotgirl
Summary: When he can't sleep one night, Bruce goes exploring and finds a hidden room.





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Things that didn't happen: Infinity War (it's set after ragnarok) & that weird Natasha & Bruce arc in aou because I don't like it
> 
> inspired by this [fanart](https://faramir-in-space.tumblr.com/post/173099831645/thor-and-bruce-are-watching-the-sunset-on-the-over)

 

When you're one of a thousand refugees, crowded in a freighter, there is only so much privacy you can get. Everyone just sleeps on the floor, there are no bedrooms, the bathrooms are filthy. As an introvert, this is hard enough for Bruce. He needs quiet to calm down his nerves and his anxiety. He feels on edge, always worried that something might happen that would make him turn into the other guy again. Before Sakaar it hadn't been like this, he had his heartbeat more under control but almost two years as the Hulk reset all his self control. Now he can't stop thinking about it. How many people would die? How easily would the Hulk snap an Asgardian spine in a fear-induced rage? 

He doesn't tell Thor about his worries. He doesn't need to, because he knows nothing will happen. The god had a lot bigger problems, ruling a decimated people for example. Keeping them from slitting each other's throats while consoling them and giving them hope when he himself is so hopeless. Bruce is just one of the small problems, insignificant almost, at least to Thor. His nightmares and fears are the same of everyone else on board. Being friends with him doesn't mean he could just put his problems on Thor. No, Bruce would never do that and when he wakes up from another nightmare, heart hammering and bathed in cold sweat and he just so manages to calm himself down from hulking out, he starts wandering around the ship. There must be a nook or cranny somewhere where he could be by himself.

And after one week of aimlessly wandering through the ship while everyone was asleep, he finds a tiny, hidden button in the wall close to Thor's chair. He presses it and a door quietly sways open, impossible to see before. The door leads to a staircase and Bruce, as a naturally curious person can't help but wonder where it might lead. He doesn't need to debate long whether he should follow that staircase. What could happen? It's just a staircase.

It's doesn't go far up, maybe one Stark tower storey, but above the big cargo space where everyone sleeps and Bruce finds himself in a small room, barely big enough for two men to stand in. He is in a glass dome. He could see the stars here. The stars are all around him, above him, he feels like he is floating through space. It's magical and for the first time since Sakaar he feels like he could breathe again. He doesn't hear anyone crying, he doesn't smell other people's sweat. The air isn't heavy up here. He feels at ease.

Thor, he thinks after five minutes in the room. Thor needs this room, too. He's stressed out. He probably hasn't rested in days. Even gods, even God-Kings need rest, but Bruce knows he wouldn't listen to him if he told him. Thor is too selfless. He saved him and there was not much Bruce can do in return. Except maybe for this. He slowly walks down to see if Thor is still sitting in his chair, thinking about the future of Asgard or discussing the next step with his Asgardian friends, or if he went to bed. If he's still up, Bruce is sure he could convince him to take a break, it would only take five minutes to show him the room. Thor will love it, Bruce thinks. Thor loves the stars. He told Bruce a while ago, after Asgard was destroyed, that they always made him feel hopeful. They reminded him that there was more out there. More choices to make, more people to meet, more to learn and planets to explore. More worlds, that have all endured like Asgard will endure. Bruce thinks that Thor could use that hope right now. He can see the stars from his chair, but it isn't the same to see them through just a window.

"Thor," he whispers, not wanting to wake anyone. Thor moves in his chair.

"Banner?" His voice is hoarse.

Oh God, Bruce thinks, did I wake him up?

"Were you asleep? I'm so sorry-" Bruce starts but Thor just smiles at him and waves it off. He feels his heart do a weird thing at Thor's smile. He doesn't know what it is, but it happened a lot around Thor lately.

"It's alright, my friend, what is wrong?" Thor asks.

Bruce smiles. How could he not when Thor makes a face like that.

"I found something you might like," Bruce said.

"I can't wait to see it," Thor says and he sounds genuine. He gets up like he's had the best sleep in years and like he's not exhausted to the bone. God, Bruce really feels bad for waking him up.

It takes him time to find the button again and he hears Thor yawn behind him. Then he finds it and presses it. Thor gasps behind him, "a door!"

Bruce laughs to himself, of course Thor would be excited about the secret door alone, "come on."

Thor follows him and closes the door behind him. When he enters the small room, his eyes grow wide and the kind smile is replaced by a joyful grin. Bruce feels warm.

"This is..." Thor says, "truly beautiful, thank you, my friend."

Thor's grip on his shoulder is a bit too tight, like always, not that Bruce doesn't like it. He sits down and Thor sits down next to him, eyes not leaving the sky, if you could call it that.

"How did you find this place?" Thor asks.

"I couldn't sleep," Bruce tells him about the nightmares. That he went wandering around because he didn't want to lay his problems on Thor. That he needed a place to be alone.

Thor seems to hesitate before he puts an arm around Bruce's waist and pulls him in close, gently, until their shoulders and arms are touching.

"It is kind of you to worry about me like that," Thor says, "But as my friend you can always talk to me about whatever personal matter troubles you."

He looks at Bruce and Bruce wonders how one blue eye and an eye patch could convey such warmth. He smiles and nods and his throat feels dry.

"Thank you, Thor," Bruce says.

"Do you have nightmares a lot?" Thor asks and looks genuinely worried. Bruce leans a little more into him. Thor is so warm.

"Don't you?" He asks instead of an answer, "I mean with everything that's happened..."

He doesn't exactly want Thor to know how bad it could get with the Hulk. Not yet. Maybe one day he would be ready to talk about it. But there are things not even Tony knows.

"I do get bad dreams now and then, when I fall asleep," Thor says with a chuckle. Bruce knows Thor doesn't like talking about things that make him sad. Like the loss of his father, his home, or his hammer, or his fesr of failing the Asgardians as a king.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Bruce says again.

"No, don't be," Thor says, "this is much better than sleeping."

Thor's hand gently cards a hand through Bruce's hair and then rests on his back again, and he leans into the touch. Bruce has never really let anyone get this close to him since the Hulk happened. He didn't realise how touch starved he was until today. Right now.

"I hope we can do this more often," Thor says and looks at the stars. Bruce stares at Thor's profile and he tries to remember everything about him, so he could always look at a picture of Thor in his mind. He is just so beautiful. And hey, Bruce thinks to himself, that kinda sounds like he's having a crush. Oh dear, is he crushing on Thor? Stupid, obviously he's crushing on him. How could he not?

"I enjoy talking to you," Thor turns to him with his friendly smile, and his hand on his back slowly moves up and down, but when he catches Bruce staring at him, his hand halts and his expression turns into something a little softer. Fondness.

"I..." Bruce doesn't know what to say. I like your face? Your voice? Talking to you? Your friendship makes me feel whole again for the first time in eight years? Maybe I wished we were a little more? Don't stop holding me.

"Thank you," Bruce says, a little awkwardly. Thor hasn't stopped looking at him. But he's not looking at his eyes directly anymore. His gaze seems to move over all of Bruce's face, taking in every detail, like Bruce did earlier with Thor's profile. He looks deep in thought and Bruce realises that his hand is in his hair again, playing with the stray hair at the nape of his neck. This is a very romantic pose they're in, he thinks. Both of them sitting on the ground, legs crossed, so close their arms are touching. Thor with a hand in his hair. They're softly smiling at each other. Someone who would just unexpectedly come in would know exactly what's going on.

"I do too," Bruce finally says and Thor moves a little closer. Bruce feels his heart hammering in his chest, but not in a Hulk way. This is good, this is nice.

Thor kisses him softly, hand in his hair gingerly moving to cup his jaw now, caressing his cheek with a thumb. His other hand touches his knee. His kiss is sweet and Bruce feels like his insides melt. He relaxes and slowly kisses back. Thor feels the same way? How long has he felt the same way?

Thor moves away slowly and looks at Bruce with the same fondness and a hint of expectation. Bruce just smiles and he feels all the tension leave his body when he looks down. He takes the hand Thor put on his knees in his, the other is still cupping his cheek.

When he looks at Thor again, he has a sort of smile Bruce has never seen before. Fondness, kindness, but he's also relieved and free. He doesn't know another word to describe it.

When Thor leans in to kiss him again, his beard is scratchy, Bruce thinks that this is what he always should be doing, he should have done it sooner. What could be better than kissing a god under a glass dome in space, being looked at like this. He missed out so much, he thinks. Thor is wonderful.

Thor falls asleep in Bruce's lap quickly and Bruce leans against the dome, fingers in Thor's hair, hoping he doesn't have a nightmare. But Thor looks peaceful, maybe more peaceful than Bruce had ever seen him. Maybe his mind is clear of fearful thoughts, his face is relaxed, he's still holding Bruce's hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading arent they just the softest boys !!!! my tumblr is [gwenpoodle](http://gwenpoodle.tumblr.com)


End file.
